


Fisting Porn Doesn't Get To Have A Title

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fingerfucking, Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sam and Gabriel doing fisting. What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisting Porn Doesn't Get To Have A Title

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by MIthrel

Gabriel twisted his fingers and grinned when Sam let out a sob.

 

“Look at you,” Gabriel panted. “God, just look at you. Big, strong man you are. People probably think you're a total animal in bed. But here you are, fuck. Such a greedy little slut. Aren't you?”

 

“Yes,” Sam whined. “Yes, yes, yes, oh god!”

 

Knowing just the right angle, Gabriel stabbed in hard with his fingers and hit Sam's prostate dead on. Sam cried out and arched off the bed.

 

“Fuck, Sam, you're so goddamn sexy like this. I could do this to you all day. Hours and hours of fucking this hungry little hole of yours. Just working you open with my fingers. Fuck, I bet you could take my whole hand...” Gabriel had to stop and breathe at the mere thought, and Sam squirmed restlessly. “Fuck yeah, I want that! More, please more!”

 

“More what? Tell me, gorgeous. Beg me for it.”

 

Sam raised his head and shook his sweat soaked bangs away from his eyes. “I want you to fuck me open until I can take your fist. I want you to fill me up completely.” His eyes blazed. “If you're up for it?” he taunted.

 

In retaliation, Gabriel thrust in again, adding a third finger. “Oh, I'm up for it. But are _you_ , Sammy-boy? This tiny little ass... you think you can take it all?”

 

Dropping his head back on the pillow, Sam groaned. “Yessss. Oh, god yes!”

 

“We'll just have to see, won't we?”

 

Gabriel dribbled more lube on his hand and pushed in harder with all three fingers, stretching the rim until it gave around them. Then he added his pinkie and slowly pushed in. Sam panted and gasped, but shoved back against Gabriel's hand, so he kept going, twisting and wiggling his way inside.

 

“Jesus Christ, you're so tight, Sam. So fucking tight.”

 

Sam's mouth fell open as he struggled for breath. “More,” he begged, his voice barely audible. “Gimme more. I can take it. Please, Gabriel, please!”

 

Gabriel's hands shook as pulled out and added more lube. Sam shivered when the cool gel spread over his flushed rim, and he gasped when Gabriel pushed a glob inside, opening him up easily now. Then Sam had to bite his lip hard when Gabriel started pushing in with all five fingers. When all the tips were inside, he paused, giving Sam time to breathe.

 

“So good, Sammy. Fuck, such a good little slut you are.”

 

Noticing that Sam's cock was slowly going soft, Gabriel bent down and sucked the head into his mouth. Sam made a high-pitched moan and jerked his hips as much as he could, still firmly settled on Gabriel's fingers.

 

“Oh _god_!” Sam cried, when Gabriel gave a hard suck and started pushing in his fingers again. “Jesus fuck!”

 

It was slow going. Gabriel's arm was shaking with effort when his fingers were finally in to the knuckles. He pulled off Sam's cock and twisted his hand again.

 

“Home stretch, baby. You can take it. All of it. I know you can,” Gabriel panted, and Sam nodded fervently. “Give it to me, come on, Gabe!”

 

Gabriel kissed Sam's shivering thigh and kept working him open with more twists and wiggles. “Come on, come on, _come on_!” Sam hissed.

 

“Greedy. Little. _Slut_ ,” Gabriel grunted, punctuating each word with a hard push of his hand. Sam keened and shivered, and even though his cock was still going soft, it also twitched with every thrust of Gabriel's fingers.

 

The rim was stretched so taut around Gabriel's fingers he was starting to think there was no way it was going to happen. But Sam kept pushing back against him, forcing him deeper, so he kept at it. His arm was burning with the force he had to use to keep up the pressure, but the sight of his knuckles pushing against Sam's tight hole, slowly letting him in, was so hot that Gabriel's cock jerked and pulsed out continuous dribbles of pre-come without him even touching it.

 

“So hot, Sam. _Fuck_ , so hot.”

 

Then suddenly the first knuckle popped past the rim. Then another and another. Sam cried out and his cock lost all interest, but when Gabriel tried to pull back, Sam snarled at him. “Don't you fucking dare! Keep going!”

 

“You sure?”

 

Sam nodded and panted. “Fuck yeah. So good. Almost there.”

 

Gabriel wasn't at all sure, but Sam wasn't letting him stop, so he pushed further, and when his last knuckle slid inside, it was suddenly easier. He kept going painfully slowly, until Sam's rim gripped tight around his wrist.

 

“Holy shit,” he breathed. “It's in. Fuck, Sam, my _whole hand_ is inside. _Jesus_.”

 

Sam was panting and gasping, his mouth opening and closing for every mouthful or precious air. “So full, oh god. Don't move. Jesus, _don't move_ , or I'll come. Right the fuck now.”

 

“You and me both,” Gabriel huffed, his cock twinging from neglect. But he wouldn't touch it. Not until Sam was back in the game. But that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the moment to the fullest. He leaned in and licked the rim, stretched so taut around his wrist that there wasn't even a hint of a wrinkle in the skin. It felt so smooth under his tongue, the entire ring reddened from the rough treatment.

 

“ _Christ!_ ” Sam sobbed, squirming before he realized it. Gabriel felt his hand shift inside, and Sam yelled. “FUCK!”

 

“Too much?”

 

“ _Goddammit!_ ” Sam gritted out through clenched teeth. “I don't wanna come yet. But fuck, I'm so close. So close.” His cock was still somewhat soft, but it bobbed and leaked pre-come when Gabriel carefully moved his hand again. “Gabe, _don't_! Dammit!”

 

“But we can do it again, sweetheart,” Gabriel purred, ever so slowly twisting his hand. “Again and again and _again_. Fill your greedy hole to the brim.”

 

The filthy words made Sam toss his head, and his cock was almost back at half mast when Gabriel pulled back slightly and pushed back in, hardly even moving half an inch, but it was enough. Sam clenched down hard on Gabriel's hand, effectively cutting off circulation, and came in messy spurts without ever touching himself, his hands busy clutching the sheets.

 

Quick as a flash, Gabriel's hand was on his own cock and in no time at all, he came, making sure his spunk hit Sam's still stretched asshole and his own arm, obscenely trapped inside.

 

“Fuuuuuuck,” Sam breathed, while Gabriel was still twitching and stuttering through his last waves of orgasm.

 

For a long moment they just stayed there, not moving. Then Gabriel huffed out a breath. “I'm not sure my hand will ever come out again...”

 

Sam seemed to consider his words, before he raised his head and caught Gabriel's eye with a smirk. “Then maybe you should let it stay there. After all, we got this far, didn't we? Would be a shame to let all that hard work go to waste.”

 

Gabriel's jaw dropped. “Round two?! You do know that you won't be able to sit for a week?”

 

Licking his lips, Sam nodded. “God yes.”

 

“I was right,” Gabriel blinked. “You really are a slut.”

 

“Hey, if sluts feel this good, I'm fine with that.”

 

“You're gonna kill me,” Gabriel sighed, wiggling his fingers carefully.

 

Sam hissed and shifted his hips. “Not before you've done that some more. A lot more.”

 

“Well then... brace yourself, Sammy.” Then he circled his wrist.

 

End.


End file.
